The present invention relates to a push button panel fastener and more particularly pertains to quickly fastening and releasing a sheet metal panel.
The use of fastening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fastening devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of fastening objects together are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,868 to Hammerle discloses an automated system for installing push-in panel fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,094 to Teller discloses a fastener for attaching wall panels capable of being deformed to allow for installation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,174 to Aydin discloses a door locking system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a push button panel fastener for quickly fastening and releasing a sheet metal panel.
In this respect, the push button panel fastener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly fastening and releasing a sheet metal panel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved push button panel fastener which can be used for quickly fastening and releasing a sheet metal panel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.